Road to Wrestlemania
by The Chad
Summary: A throwback to the old WWF, where a new young superstar must decide whether to make or break his career.


Road to Wrestlemania

By

The Chad

_This story is dedicated to anybody who likes the phrase, _

_"That so totally reeks of awsomeness!" _

"Yeah it does!" Monday Night Raw is War (One week from the Royal Rumble) 

            As I stood behind the curtain, I dried my sweaty palms on my black World Wrestling Federation T-shirt.  I tried my best to calm my nerves, but the loud murmur of the umpteen thousand fans in attendance of the live WWF show did nothing to help.  I was nervous ever since I entered the locker room and put on my blue spandex tights and laced up my black boots.   

            In the locker room only one person even said anything to me.  A director of the show, who had introduced himself as Doug, had welcomed me to the company and handed me the shirt I'm wearing now.  Now, the same director was telling me to get ready to go through the curtain and walk to the ring for my first WWF match.  Here's were my years of training and fighting in school gymnasiums is supposed to pay off.   

            "Good luck son," Doug offered before signaling me to walk out the curtain as my music started to blare over the house speakers.  I ran my hands through my short light brown hair, and stepped through the curtain.

"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brains, 

_Too much love drives a man insane._

_You broke my will,_

_But what a thrill._

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!"_

            Jerry Lee Lewis's  "Great Balls of Fire" has been my favorite song almost all my life, and I was happy that they allowed it to play me to the ring.   

            As I walked through the entranceway and down the steel ramp, I looked out at the less-than-exited crowd.  A few people let out small, scattered cheers (I assumed it was only because the next match was starting).   

            "This next match is scheduled for one fall," The bald ring announcer began.  "Now heading to the ring, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 217 pounds, Chad Smith!"

As I approached the ring I couldn't help but notice its resemblance to a boxing ring.  Only with three ropes connected to the four posts in each corner.  I walked up the steel steps and climbed through the second and third ropes.  I turned around and faced the entranceway, waiting for my first opponent to appear.  My music was lowered and I waited only a second for the next theme to begin.  

            "Latino Heat!" A Hispanic voice boomed over the speakers.  As Latin pop music played, a lean, muscular man swaggered out from the back.  With a black, mullet hairdo and a thin goatee, his arrogance was louder than his music as he strutted down the ramp to assorted cheers and boos from the crowd.   

            "And his opponent," The ring announcer proclaimed.  "From El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 220 pounds, Eddie Guerrero!" Eddie climbed the stairs and sauntered into the ring.  Immediately he took a wrestling stance and I did the same.  

            "Are you ready for the big time Essa?"  Eddie asked in a thick, arrogant Spanish accent.  I simply answered with a cocky half smile.  That did it.  Eddie's arrogant demeanor quickly changed to anger as he made the first move. The bell rang, and the match began.     

A short while later… 

I walked through the curtain, to the back, with the crowd still cheering wildly.  I sat down on a crate in the back and tried to catch my breath as my adrenaline rush settled down.  I smiled broadly and let my first victory sink in.  I, the "new guy", just beat the veteran, Eddie Guerrero.     

            "Congratulations," A deep voice said from behind me.  "I am impressed!" I quickly turned around to find three other new wrestlers smiling at me. Two men and a young woman, I only recognized them from several rumors and several production features.  They've been here longer than I have, but from what I heard, they're still pretty new around here.  

            "I'm Carlton Ritz," The same voice spoke again.  It belonged to a tall, muscular man wearing a long orange "leather" coat, black windbreaker pants, and white, black, and orange sneakers.  His long dark brown hair covered his ears and the arms of the expensive sunglasses he wore, despite the fact this part of the back stage area is kind of dark.  The outfit may have looked a little odd, but, from what I hear, if he's rich enough to buy his way into the WWF, he can wear whatever he wants.  "I must say," Carlton continued.  "If you continue to perform this well you'll go places kid!" As I had said, he's new here too, so it was sort of weird to hear him say this.  "As a matter of fact, I'm the kinda guy that can help you get started." I wondered if this was true.  If the rumors I heard were correct, this guy has already bought several WWF officials.  Do I really want to be around this guy? Can I afford not to be? 

            "Thanks," I said politely and extended my hand. "I'm Chad Smith."

            "I know," Carlton said, ignoring my expression of friendship.  "Let me introduce you to my little group."  He waved his hand in the direction of the man and woman accompanying him.  "This little cutie is Holly Daye," Carlton said as the young woman stepped forward.  "Cutie" was right.  Wow.  Holly had a perfect hourglass figure, presented perfectly by her tight orange T-shirt and short leather skirt.  

            "Hi," She said seductively and extended her hand.  I took it and dramatically kissed it.  Carlton chuckled.  

            "And this," Carlton said as Holly move out of the way of the other man, and, boy, did he need a lot of room.  This guy was huge.  His black wrestling unitard was pretty plain, but his size, height, and large mane and beard of dark brown hair made him look more like a bear than a man. "Is Bear."  (What a coincidence.)  "Theodore Bear."

            "Hi Teddy," I said with a wave, thinking I was being witty.  That is until Bear moved, with a speed belying his size, and grabbed my shirt by the collar, pulling me up to his rage filled face.  

            "Don't…Ever…Call…Me…'TEDDY'!" Bear yelled into my face.

            "He doesn't like to be called 'Teddy'," Holly said with a sly smile.  

            "So I noticed," I said in a nearly panicked voice.

            "Put him down Bear," Carlton said, placing a hand on the large man's shoulder. Bear growled right into my face, but complied.  I landed back on the crate.  "Here's the deal," Carlton said stepping in between Bear and myself.  "This Thursday, on "Smackdown!", I have managed to put you into a match against our friend Bear." Bear simply snarled.  "This match has a special stipulation though, the winner gets to participate in this Sunday's Royal Rumble."

            "Gee," I said, not really understanding why he would do such a thing for me. "Thanks."

            "You don't understand," Carlton chuckled. "You see, I want Bear in the Royal Rumble.  I'm going to be in it, and I want Bear there to serve as an added edge in my favor.  I want you to lose the match on Thursday."  I began to object, but Carlton silenced me when he raised his hand.  "Of course," He said reaching into one of his deep pockets. "You will be greatly compensated for your trouble."  He pulled his hand out of his pocket holding a large stack of fifty-dollar bills.  I looked longingly at the money, but only for a moment.  

            "I don't need your money," I said rather uneasily. Just like I didn't understand at first, neither did Carlton Ritz, or his flunkies. 

            "Well then," Ritz said, more than a little surprised, but still happy. "In that case, as soon as the match on Thursday is over, consider yourself a part of our little 'family'." Holly and Bear smiled at their new "partner".  "You made a wise career move."  With that Ritz put his arm over Holly's shoulder and all three turned to leave. "See you Thursday!" And with that, they left.  I smiled to myself.  They may have thought I agreed to throw the match for them, but that was never my intention.  

Thursday Night Smackdown! (Three days from the Royal Rumble) 

            I was a little nervous of what I was about to do.  It would go against the principles that I was raised with if I threw a match.  It would also go against my principles if I took advantage of Carlton's "good" faith, and used the fact that Bear thinks I'm going to lay down for him to my advantage.  If I do the latter, I'm sure there will be consequences.  In the form of some pretty big guys named Carlton Ritz and Bear.  If I throw the match, I'll become one of Carlton's lackeys, with all the benefits and protection that come with it, but I may never have this chance again.  Either way, some morals are going to be sacrificed, and I'm going to break my Mother's heart.  Still, a chance to get in the Royal Rumble this easy and this early in my career is a once in a lifetime opportunity.  What should I do?

My music began and I walked through the curtain to the ring.  The man in the ring announced my presence to the cheering crowd, but I didn't hear either.  I was too focused on my moral dilemma to concentrate on anything else.  If I didn't make a decision soon, I might as well throw the match anyway.  That's when the music changed. 

            Cha-Ching!  The sound of a cash register bell caught my attention before an updated version of the song "Money" played loudly through the speakers. After a surfer like guitar solo, the lyrics began. 

_The best things in life are free, _

_But you can give them to the birds and bees._

_Give me money._

_(That's what I want)_

_That's what I want._

            Carlton Ritz sauntered out from behind the curtain, the beautiful Holly hanging on his arm, and the large Bear following close behind.  

            "And his opponent," I heard the ring announcer say this time. "Being accompanied by Carlton Ritz and Holly Daye, weighing in at 310 pounds, Bear!"

As they passed by outside of the ring Carlton ignored my stare and Holly gave me a smile and a knowing wink. Bear scaled the stairs and stepped through the ropes.  

            "Alright kid," Bear taunted as he lumbered towards me.  "Here's the deal.  We're gonna fake a little 'back-and-forth' action, then I'm gonna choke slam you and you're gonna lay down like a good little puppy. Got that? Or do I have to draw you a diagram?"

            That made my decision a lot easier. The referee signaled for the bell to ring and the match began.  Bear started with a right hand, which barely connected.  I pretended to go reeling backwards and thought, "This isn't right." 

            I immediately dashed towards Bear and delivered the hardest right hook I could.  It sent the big man reeling backwards into the ropes.  

            "What're you doing?" A confused Bear asked as he rubbed his aching jaw.

            "I'm winning," I said in a very smug sort of way. "Teddy."

            "Don't call me 'Teddy'!" Bear said as he charged forward.  He was too fast for me to dodge and I was floored by his girth.  "You're gonna pay for this," Bear said as he stood over me.  Bear raised one of his massive boots and aimed his stomp right for my stomach.  I did the only thing I could think of.  I kicked him square in the nuts.  Thankfully, the ref didn't see.

            Bear let out a high pitched howl as he doubled over and grabbed his family jewels.  I quickly got up and jumped strait into the air.  When I was high enough, I kicked both my legs strait out and connected with his face.  Bear fell to the mat with a thunderous crash.  I quickly darted over to the felled beast and grabbed his leg, pulling it up as I laid my back on his chest.  This caused his lower torso to raise and put greater pressure on his shoulders.  The ref dropped to the mat and counted down the three seconds I needed to pin Bear.  One, two, three.  I had won the match.  

            I rolled off Bear and quickly crawled out of the ring, like the heel I felt like.  As I ran up the entrance ramp, I looked up into the ring.  I saw Both Carlton Ritz and Holly in the ring along with an outraged Bear, standing there.  Holly was doing all she could to try to keep Bear from running after me and tearing me apart.  Ritz had a microphone in his hand.

            "Chad Smith," He called, as if he didn't have my attention already.  "You have made a seriously stupid career move, as well as some seriously dangerous enemies, here tonight.  You may be in the Royal Rumble, but I now make it my goal to take you out of it. Personally.  See you at the Rumble."  With that he lowered the microphone and glared menacingly at me as I turned my back to him and walked back through the curtain.  If the crowd was cheering, or any theme music played, I didn't hear it.  I was too upset. 

As I walked into the back stage area, there was a frowning Doug holding a jar with paper pieces in it.  

            "That was pretty cheap kid," A disappointed Doug expressed his opinion.  "I expected a little more from you."

            "Yeah," I said, mulling over what had just happened.  "I know.  I let myself down too." 

            "Well, it's in the past now," Doug said getting as tired of this guilt trip as I was.  "Besides, I know for a fact they deserved it."

            "That doesn't make it right," I said, trying to save some of my dignity.  Then I noticed the jar he was holding.  "What's that?"

            "This," Doug said, lifting up the jar. "Is the numbers of entry for the Royal Rumble.  Here.  It's your turn to draw.  After all, you did win the match tonight."

            "Gee, thanks," I said, rather glumly, as I reached into the jar and drew out a folded piece of paper.  I looked at the sheet and was a little surprised.  Fifteen.  The number in which I would enter the Royal Rumble was fifteen, the exact middle number.  I didn't show it to Doug, who really didn't seem to mind.  

            "Don't worry about tonight kid," Doug said, patting me on the shoulder. "Everyone has a bad night.  You'll do better next time." 

"But for now," Doug said as he picked up his jar and began to walk away.  "Get ready for the Rumble, and good luck." 

"Thanks," I absently said as I continued to stare at the scrap of paper in my hand.  As I left the arena that night I though about Doug's parting words.  I knew what I did wasn't exactly on the up-and-up, and I knew I didn't have to do it, but, looking at the great opportunity that was just presented to me, I knew I could've done worse.  I was partially comforted by that fact, and knew that I could live with this one time I cheated, but only if I take full advantage of it, do my best at the Royal Rumble, and swear never, ever to do it again.    

Royal Rumble 

The rules of the Royal Rumble are simple.  Two men start in the ring.  Every two minutes, another wrestler enters the fray according to the number he (or she) has previously drawn.  There are thirty participants in all.  The only rule in the entire hour plus match is this: If you fall, jump, get thrown, or other wise go over the top rope in anyway, and both feet touch the floor on the outside of the ring, you are eliminated and must return to the back.  The last man left in the ring is the winner.  The prize? A first class ticket to be the challenger for the WWF World Heavyweight Title at Wrestlemania.  A chance at the most prestigious title in the entire game at the greatest event in sports entertainment today? Any guy who laces his boots would give up their mothers for an opportunity like that, but tonight is their best chance.     

 Right now six men battled in the ring as the crowd cheered wildly.  Eight participants had already been eliminated.  That meant I was next. I had already gotten over my cheap victory, in order to get here.  I had to, or I was sure to lose.  As the clock ran down from two minutes, I impatiently awaited the biggest chance of my career to date.  

"Ten…nine…eight," The fans counted down with the clock.  "Seven…six…five," Almost time.  "Four…three…two…one!" A moment of utter silence, save for the six men still duking it out in the ring.  Then the opening piano chords of "Great Balls of Fire" hit and I flew from behind the curtain.  The crowd cheered as I ran to the ring and immediately slid in under the bottom rope.  

The moment I stood in the ring I was assaulted by a bulky guy wearing an altered camouflage uniform and thick glasses named Buh-Buh Ray, as well as a smaller guy with long straggly black hair and a short beard wearing a bandana named X-Pac.  I manage to duck X-Pac when he went for a high kick, but Buh-Buh Ray caught me with a hard right hand.  As I teetered backwards, I made the mistake of backing into Steve Blackman; a man called the "Lethal Weapon" for very good reasons.  As the guy with the crew cut and short beard took a martial arts fighting stance, I was too dazed to duck his kick, which connected right with my chest.  I went down hard.  As I laid, dazed and confused on the mat, Blackman went back to the fight, and the audience, again, began their countdown.  That's when I heard a sound that shocked me out of my dazed state.

BOOM!!! An explosion of bright red flame, as if hell had torn open at the entranceway, rocked the arena.  All six other combatants paused and stared in frightened awe at the terrifying being that made his way to the ring.  I sat up and staggered to my knees and joined the others in their shock.  His name was Kane.  Standing at seven feet tall, and weighing over three hundred pounds, Kane was more a force of nature than a wrestler.  Wearing a black outfit with red tiger-like stripes, and a mask, to hide his hideously scarred face, to match, Kane was truly an imposing figure.  The monster took two giant steps to climb to the side of the ring and over the top rope.  X-Pac was the first to attempt an attack.  He was easily picked up and tossed over the top rope.  The "Lethal Weapon" was next.  One punch, then, he too, was eliminated.  Three others soon followed in kind.  Up, over, and gone.  That left just three men in the ring.  Buh-Buh Ray, myself, and Kane, who turned toward me.  I could only stare and slowly crawl backwards as the seven-foot monster lumbered towards me.  That's when Buh-Buh Ray made his move, and attacked Kane from behind.  Big mistake.  The blow didn't even faze Kane, who turned his back towards me and attacked Buh-Buh Ray.   This was my chance.  I leapt to my feet and charged, ramming my shoulder into Kane's back.  The monster stumbled forward as Buh-Buh Ray quickly moved out of the way.  Kane was near the ropes.  I didn't have a moment to lose as I grabbed one of Kane's legs with one arm and tried to push on his back with the other.  Kane didn't budge.  Thankfully, Buh-Buh Ray caught on and tried the same with the other side of Kane.  Usually, this type of match is supposed to be every man for himself, but against adversaries like Kane, everyone's willing to make exceptions.   Finally we got the monster up off the mat, but it just wasn't enough.  As Buh-Buh Ray and I struggled against the "Big Red Machine", I, unfortunately, never heard the fans counting down, or the sound of the cash register ringing.  As I struggled to get Kane over the top rope, I quickly realized it was only a matter of time before Kane regains his footing, and the advantage.  As I readied myself for one final try, a large arm came out of no where and shoved Kane in the back, sending him over the edge.  At the last minute, however, Kane managed to grab the back of Buh-Buh's head and took him with him over the top rope, eliminating them both.  I was relived, but I knew I had to face the guy who just helped me over come, probably, the favorite in the Rumble.  I turned only to freeze in place as I faced a smiling Carlton Ritz, sunglasses and all, in mid-punch.  It was too late and I was too tired to dodge the punch, which plastered me in the jaw and sent me down to the mat.  Ritz ran to the other side of the ring and bounced off the ropes.  His plan was to use the extra boost to push me over the top rope as I stood up.  I did stand up, but at the last second I ducked again, jabbing my shoulder into his stomach.  I used his own momentum to stand up and hurtle him over the top rope.  As he landed on the outside, and both of his feet touched the ground, the referee on the outside pronounced him eliminated.  I knew he was furious as he glared up at me, but I could only smile.  I had survived this long, maybe, just maybe, I could win this thing.  

As I turned my attention back to the ring, I heard an amazing cheer rise up from the audience, and I walked right into a hard right hand slamming me in the face.  As I staggered backwards, I saw my attacker.  A powerful looking man with tan skin, short hair, but long side burns, and black trunks with the name "The Rock" on the front.  Another quick right hand, soon followed by another, each one knocking me closer to the ropes.  I was now backed up against the ropes.  The Rock reared his hand way back, spit into it, and delivered one more super-hard punch square to my jaw.  The world turned up side down, and the next thing I knew I was staring up at the face of The Rock, sneering down at me from inside the ring.  I was eliminated, as I was told several times by the refs as they helped me to my feet and directed me to the back.  As I walked to the back, I realized I had again missed the audience's countdown, and the theme music, and this time it had cost me the match.  

I don't remember who won in the end, nor did I really care.  I only knew two things as I walked back to the locker room, utterly defeated.  One, I didn't win, and two, I was somehow able to keep that jerk, Carlton, from winning as well.  And that last thought made losing almost seem worth while.  Almost.     

**Raw is War (Two weeks after the Royal Rumble, two weeks before No Way Out)**

             It has been two weeks since the Royal Rumble.  I've had a few matches since and won nearly all of them.  I had also been watching Carlton Ritz and Bear from afar.  They seemed to be doing a little worse than I was.  While they had won half of their matches, they had been losing half as well.  Strange thing was, neither of them even mentioned me, let alone tried to bother me, at all since the Rumble.  But tonight was the night that was going to change.  

"Hey Chad!" Carlton spoke into a microphone from the entranceway.  I looked up to see Ritz, Holly, and Bear all smiling and waving mockingly at me from the top of the ramp.  The problem was it was in the middle of my match.  When I turned around, a large foot kicked me right in the face, and I was down for the count.  The tall young Canadian, with long blonde hair, named Test, quickly covered me as the ref counted to three.  Test's music played as he left the ring and walked back to the locker room.  The crowd was cheering more for his victory, than my loss.  I slowly got up on my feet and cursed my defeat.  Now, my only problem was standing at the top of the entrance ramp, laughing at me. 

"Hey Chad!" Ritz called again, then feigned an apology, as the other two laughed. "So sorry to interrupt, but I have a little proposition for you."  I walked over to the side of the ring and asked the ring announcer to hand me a microphone.   

            "What do you want now?" I asked as soon as I had the microphone.  "Another ride over the top rope?"  Ritz seemed a little taken back by my audacity.  

            "Not quite," Ritz said as he regained his composure.  "How about you fight against Bear here in two weeks at No Way Out?" 

            "And why would I want to do that?" I asked.  "Why would I want to beat that big, fat loser, yet again?  What pleasure could I possibly get out of that?"  The crowd laughed, and I had to smile at Bear's raging tantrum on the stage.  Carlton cruelly chuckled as well.

            "Well," Carlton said still chuckling.  "If you do, indeed, manage to defeat Bear at No Way Out, then you will get a first class ticket to Wrestlemania, to face me. One-on-one."  This was another chance I couldn't pass up.

            "One-on-one?" I asked, knowing I couldn't trust him.

            "One-on-one," Ritz confirmed.

            "Fine," I said with complete confidence.  "I accept."  

            "Good," Ritz said before he handed the microphone to a still ticked off Bear.  

            "You're dead!" Bear shouted into the microphone.  "At No Way Out, you're going to regret accepting this match.  I'll see you in two weeks."  With that Bear lowered the microphone and Carlton's music played as the three exited to the back.  I just stood in the ring and watched them leave.

As the two weeks passed I continued my winning streak against every opponent, but No Way Out still loomed in the back of my mind.  Bear, however, had also begun a winning streak of his own.  An aggressive, over powering, mean streak was developing as well.  After each victory, Bear would grab a microphone and pledged to not only pin me, one, two, three, but to beat me to a bloody pulp.  I didn't worry about him pinning me.  That would be pretty hard for him.  It was the beating to a bloody pulp that concerned me.  I knew he was strong enough to do that.      

**No Way Out **

            No Way Out was here before I knew it.  I was physically and mentally prepared for the match, but I still worried about what tricks Bear had up his sleeve.  Well, I would find out soon enough.  

            My music started and I walked to the ring.  The announcer's voice announced the usual, and the crowd's cheers were, as always, a welcome addition to Jerry Lee's bouncy tune.  I didn't have long to enjoy the ambience, because the sound of a cash register's bell sounded.  Oddly enough, Bear came racing out from behind the back without Carlton Ritz or Holly Daye by his side.  In fact, he was going so fast, neither the ring announcer or the crowd had anytime to react before Bear was in the ring and attacking.  So, he wanted it fast and furious, huh?  I can do fast and furious.  The ref sounded the bell, and the match began.  

            I ducked Bear's first right hand, and answered with an upper cut to his jaw.  He tried several more attacks, but they were all too slow to hit me.  He may have been big for his size, but he was still too slow to hit me.  I just kept weaving in and out of his attacks, and easily getting in some of my own, as I dashed all around the ring.  It was at this time, I realized that if I can keep this up, I should be able to weaken him, and get him down, long before I tire.  That's when I got too cocky.

            "Is this the best you can do Teddy?" I asked the big beast.  "I'm surprised I didn't beat you this easily months ago."  Like I said, I got cocky.  That was my first, last, and, oddly enough, best mistake I made in the match.

            "Don't call me 'Teddy'!" Bear roared as I ducked yet another right hand.  But, unlike all the other times, Bear changed his strategy, and lifted his knee as I ducked under his arm.  It hit me right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and leaving me in a fetal position on the mat.  "See?" Bear said as he looked down at my prone body.  Pow! He delivered a devastating kick right to my exposed kidney.  I was nearly paralyzed with pain.  "Now if you just play dead, maybe I'll leave you alone."  He kicked me again, this time in the spine.  "Then again," Bear smiled evilly. "Maybe not."  Now Bear dropped down to the mat and pinned down my shoulders in an arrogant manner.  The ref dropped to the mat and began the count.  One. Two- I managed to lift my shoulder up at the last second.  Bear growled in frustration and tried again, putting more pressure on my shoulders this time. One. Two- Same thing, I managed to shoot my shoulder up at the last second.  Bear growled even louder. 

            "What's the matter Teddy?" I was able to gasp out.  "Just can't win, can you?"  With that comment, I managed to push Bear over the edge.  He got up, looked at my prone body with disgust, and left the ring.  Bear ignored the referee's protests and grabbed a folding steel chair from ringside.  When he bought it into the ring, the referee's protests were met with a hard right hand.  I stumbled to my knees in a futile attempt to escape.  I looked up in time to see a steel chair flying directly at my face.  The chair struck my skull with a hideous, metallic splat.  I fell back to the mat and wasn't able to get back up.  The second chair shot hit me right in the back. I felt the third and forth chair shots hit directly on my spine.  The sound of a bell continuously ringing was the last sound I remembered hearing before I blacked out.  

            When I finally opened my eyes.  I was looking strait up at my old friend Doug. 

            "Hey," He said with a friendly smile.  "How do you feel?" 

            "Lousy," I said and meant it.  "What happened?"  I tried to sit up, but just couldn't find the strength.  I noticed I was in a quiet room in the back, a doctor was in the middle of bandaging my head.

"Woah! Take it easy," Doug said.  "Bear gave you quite a beating.  Luckily, he was also disqualified.  Congratulations, you're going to Wrestlemania.  You won the match. Or, more accurately, Bear lost."

"Yeah," I said with a weak chuckle, which didn't help my headache.  "I don't feel like a winner right now."

"Well," Doug said as the doctor began writing his report. "Believe it or not, you are.  Now get some rest.  You'll need it."  And with that I drifted back to sleep. 

I was later given three weeks off active duty. This gave me three weeks to get healthy.  I was looking forward to my impromptu vacation, even though I wasn't too happy about the way I went about getting it.  All in all, the main thing that mattered was that I would be going to Wrestlemania, and I would have a one-on-one shot against Carlton Ritz.  Or would I?  

**Raw is War (The night after No Way Out)**

            It was on the television in the hotel room I was staying at.  Monday night Raw was shaping up to be a fine show.  While I was out of action, nursing my aching head, I thought it would be nice to see the show on this side for a change. For the most part I was right, until I heard the sound that made my head feel like it was being hit by a steel chair all over again.

            The sound of a cash register's bell sounded throughout the crowded arena, exiting jeers and boo's from the fans.  The song "Money" was nearly drowned out by the crowd's reaction to Carlton Ritz and Holly Daye walking arm-in-arm to the ring, followed by Bear, his head hung low in shame.

            The ring announcer had begun to announce the group, but before he could finish, Carlton Ritz was in the ring and snatched the microphone from his hand.  After Holly and Bear joined him in the ring, Carlton began to speak.

            "Welcome to all of my fans here tonight!" Ritz said, ignoring the sounds from the crowd. "Tonight I have some distressing news.  It seems, instead of getting a nice, comfortable, luxurious skybox for Wrestlemania, I actually have to compete!"  The crowd seemed to love the idea, despite Carlton's objections.  "You might be wondering who's to blame for this mess.  Well he's right here, and he has a little something to say." Carlton handed the microphone over to Bear.

            "Mr. Ritz," Bear began with what seemed like real sincerity.  "I'm so sorry I lost the match last night.  I'm sorry you have to miss out on the skybox at Wrestlemania, and I'm sorry I'm forcing you to compete at the event." Then Bear smiled.  "At least I put that punk, Chad Smith, out of commission for awhile." I grimaced at the television screen and rubbed my aching head.  Bear then handed the microphone back to Carlton Ritz.  

            "Well," Carlton said as he stroked his goatee.  "That's just not good enough.  You see, I wanted Chad to lose the match, _then I wanted him put out of commission. Not the other way around.  He will be back before Wrestlemania, and I will still have to compete against him.  I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."  He then turned back towards Bear.  "Still, you've let me down Bear, and I 'm afraid there's only one thing left for me to do." _

      "What do you mean?" Bear said, a definite tone of worry in his voice. Carlton, for the first time since I met him, removed his expensive sunglasses, and looked Bear directly in the eyes. 

"You are fired," Carlton said with a menacing calmness in his voice.

"You can't fire me," Bear protested.  "How can you fire me?"

"You see," Ritz said and pulled a folded sheet of paper out of the pocket of his orange overcoat.  "After your pathetic display last night, I took the liberty of purchasing your contract from the WWF."  Ritz unfolded the sheet of paper to reveal the legal document.  "I now control your career," Ritz said as he handed the microphone over to Holly, who continued to hold it up to his face.  "And I say, 'It's over'!"  With that Ritz took Bear's contract, his career, and his whole life, and tore it in two.  Ritz continued to tear the legal document in two until he had a handful of confetti.  "Now get out of my sight!" Ritz yelled right into the face of a stunned Bear.  

Bear looked stunned only a moment.  Then the shocked expression on his face quickly and smoothly turned to pure rage.  Holly dropped the microphone and ran screaming from the war zone as Bear charged toward Ritz with a primal roar.  Unfortunately, Ritz was expecting such a move, and he easily side stepped the raging animal and stuck his foot out, tripping Bear.  Bear fell to the mat in an undignified heap.  Soon many security guards and referees had come out of seemingly no where and entered the ring. Carlton taunted Bear as he was getting back to his feet. Soon the refs and security guards had Bear surrounded, and when he tried for another attack at Carlton, they all tried to keep the raging Bear at bay.  It took all of them, nearly a dozen, to subdue Bear and drag him up the entranceway and in to the back.

"Well," Carlton laughed as he picked the microphone. "That was interesting."  The crowd booed loudly.  "What?" Carlton pretended to care as he continued laughing at Bear's misfortune.  Suddenly, he became deadly serious.  "Wrestlemania," Carlton announced with a loud reaction from the crowd.  "I will face a most undeserving opponent."  The crowd's jeers became nearly overwhelming.  "At Wrestlemania, I pledge to get rid the WWF of Chad Smith once and for all." Carlton then turned to the nearest camera and spoke directly into it.  Directly to me.  "Chad," He spoke in a low and menacing voice. "See you at Wrestlemania."  His music hit and he quietly strode up the ramp, with Holly by his side, and the crowd booing loudly.  Right before he entered the back, Carlton Ritz turned around and raised his arms to the sky, as if he had already won.  As the crowd's boo's grew deafening, Carlton Ritz turned around, and walked out of sight.  I turned off the television, unable to watch the rest of the show.  

When I returned, just two weeks before Wrestlemania, Carlton Ritz was no where to be found.  As it turns out, no one has seen or heard from him or Holly Daye since the Raw is War where he fired Bear.  I was beginning to wonder if he chickened out.  But I knew that was just pure wishful thinking.  I knew, deep down in my gut, he was getting ready, and I also knew, I already was.             

Wrestlemania (The Crown Jewel of Sports Entertainment) 

            Tonight was the big night.  Tonight, I would either lose the biggest match of my career, or I would win at the "Showcase of the Immortals".  Tonight is Wrestlemania.

            When I first arrived at the arena, I was surprised to find out that nobody had heard anything from Carlton Ritz.  Could he have chickened out?  Would he dare not show up tonight?  No.  I knew the answer was no.  I knew he wanted this almost as much as I did.

            I looked out into the gathering crowds.  It was a full house, and the crowd was immense.   

            "Good luck tonight," A voice said from behind.

            "What?" I said, as I turned around.  Doug's greeting had caught me off guard. 

            "I said 'Good luck'," The friendly director said.  "But if we don't hear from Carlton Ritz soon, you may not need it."

            "Don't worry," I told him, not taking my own advice. "He'll be here."

            "I know," said Doug as we both looked out at the amazing gathering of people before us.        

            It was about time for my match, but still, no one had heard from Carlton Ritz.  I was even beginning to doubt he'd show up.  Still, the show had to go on.  Even if I had to stand out into the ring until Carlton is forced to forfeit.  In the back of my mind, I knew that wasn't the case.  I knew he'd show up at the last minute just to make an entrance.  

            "Time to go," Doug said as he pointed to the curtain. 

            "Thanks," Was all I said before I shook his hand and headed out the curtain.

_"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brains,_

_Too much love drives a man insane._

_You broke my will,_

_But what a thrill._

Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!" 

            I walked along the extra long entranceway to the ring accompanied by the cheers and admiration of the thousands of fans in attendance. 

            "This match is scheduled for one fall," The ring announcer began.  "Making his way to the ring, from Detroit, Michigan, weighting in at 217 pounds, Chad Smith!"  I climbed into the ring and took a moment to admire how far I had come.  That moment didn't last long, because as soon as I turned back to the entrance, the sound of a cash register chime filled the arena.  

_The best things in life are free,_

_But you can give them to the birds and bees._

_Give me money._

_(That's what I want)_

_That's what I want._

            "And his opponent," The ring announcer announced. "Being accompanied to the ring by Holly Daye, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 225 pounds, Carlton Ritz!"  Carlton walked to the ring with Holly on his arm and surrounded by the hatred of the immense crowd.  When they reached the ring, Carlton whispered something to Holly before she let go of his arm and he walked up the steps and into the ring.  The referee signaled for the bell to ring and the match had begun.

  The match had begun, but neither one of us moved.  We each stared at each one another waiting for the other to make the first move.  Finally, I took a step forward and Carlton attacked at full speed.  I swung a hard right hand at him, but he managed to duck underneath it.  He attempted a kick to the face, but I dodged to the left.  We matched, blocked, and dodged each other's moves one by one for several minutes.  At the time, it seemed like our match would be decided by whoever gets tired first.  That is until, I got too close to the edge of the ring.  As soon as I tried to take a step towards Ritz, I felt something hook my left foot and cause me to stumble forward.  When I turned around to see what it was, I saw Holly Daye smiling coyly.  As I tried to ignore her and turn back to Carlton Ritz, I walked right in to Carlton's arm coming right at me.  His forearm caught me right in the chin and sent me down to the mat.  He quickly reached down and pulled me up by my hair.  As soon as I was back to my feet, Carlton put me into a headlock and squeezed as hard as he could.  Luckily, I was able to grab the other side of his waist and under his leg, lift him up and drop him onto his back.  We both quickly got back to our feet and locked up with one another.  Each of us tried to gain the advantage over the other, but the signs of fatigue were apparent in both of us.  Finally, we broke our hold on each other when Carlton tried to knee me in the stomach.  I saw it coming and broke the hold just in time.  I tried to kick Ritz in the stomach, but he backed away and grabbed my foot.  Before he had a chance to trip me, I used my other leg to propel my self up and kick him in the back of the head.  As he went down, I dropped down with him.  We both managed to stumble to our feet at the same time, and using whatever reserves I had left, I kicked Ritz as hard as I could, in the stomach.  As he doubled over I quickly turned around, placed his throat on my shoulder, wrapped my arm around his head, then using my last ounce of strength, I jumped into the air, lifting my legs out from under myself, and dropped to the mat.  This action caused Carlton's head to come down with me, jabbing my shoulder into his throat when I landed on the mat.  Done all at once, this is an impressive and exciting move that has been dubbed the "Stone Cold Stunner".  The recoil from the "Stunner" sent him flying backwards, and hitting his head on the hard mat, knocking him unconscious.   I had believed that to be my last bit of strength, but still, I somehow managed to crawl over to Ritz's prone body and drape an arm over his chest.  The ref immediately dropped to the mat and started the three-count.  One!  His hand slapped against the mat as I continued to crawl on top of Ritz, putting more weight on Ritz's shoulders and hoping against hope he doesn't regain consciousness.  The ref's hand was raised to its apex, and began to drop.  Time seemed to last forever.  The seconds seemed to last for hours.  I prayed for the ref's hand to drop faster.  Two!  As the ref's hand again reached the top, I heard Holly screaming from the side of the ring for Ritz to get up.  Again, the ref's hand began to drop.  I looked over to Carlton's face and saw his eyes burst open, blazing with rage.  I again prayed as the ref's hand continued to drop.  THREE!  Immediately, Ritz's arm shot upwards, thrusting his shoulder off the mat and shoving me off.  But it was too late, the ref was already up and signaling the timekeeper to ring the bell and end the match.   

            "The winner of this match," The ring announcer's voice echoed over the cheer of the crowd.  "Chad Smith!!!"  Jerry Lee's famous song blared over the loud speakers, as my view panned over the crowd and I saw a shocked Holly Daye staring blankly at the ring.  I began to stand up, expecting to cheerfully acknowledge my victory, when I was savagely knocked back down by an unexpected right hook.  I looked up in to the eyes of Carlton Ritz, filled with hate and rage.  

            "So you won the match," Carlton seethed through clenched teeth.  "Too bad you won't be healthy enough to enjoy it."  True, I had won, but now, as an angry Carlton Ritz towered over me, I knew it was going to cost me.  

"How do you feel, huh?" Carlton taunted as he kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "How do you like your victory?" I used the bottom rope to sit up, and Carlton kicked me in the chest.  He then leaned over, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me up to look into his rage filled eyes.  

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?" Carlton yelled.  I simply smiled a cocky half smile. The same smile I gave to Eddie Guerrero before my first match in the WWF.  Carlton pushed me back against the ropes and howled with rage.

"Holly," Ritz called to his still shocked valet at ringside.  "Why don't you get our friend a 'seat'!" Holly shook herself out of her shocked state, and smiled wickedly as she understood Ritz's hint.  She raced to the nearest person sitting in a steel folding chair, and she gleefully pushed the man out of his seat.  As she picked up the chair and began to fold it, she looked into the booing crowd and froze in place, a look of utter horror on her beautiful face.    

"Holly!" An impatient Ritz demanded.  "Where's that cha-" He paused in mid-sentence as he too saw what had frightened Holly.  I slowly turned my groggy head to see what, thankfully, had drawn Carlton's attention away from me.  I too froze when I saw what it was.  There, in the front row, not five feet from a shocked Holly Daye, was Bear, staring at Carlton Ritz with a gaze that would've burned a hole through solid steel.  The crowd cheered even louder when they noticed what those in the front had already known.     Bear stepped over the guardrail and headed for Holly, who immediately dropped the chair and ran to the safety of the other side of the ring.  Bear picked up the discarded steel and climbed to the outside of the ring.  As he ducked and stepped through the ropes, Ritz finally snapped out of it.

"Bear," He snarled.  "What are you doing here?"

"The right thing," Was all Bear said before he lifted the chair high above his head and charged forward.  The cold steel sitting device came down hard. Luckily, Ritz was able to block it.  With his head!  The cold, metallic splat of steel hitting cranium was music to my ears this night.  Carlton hit the mat with a loud thud, and, despite how jarring that chairshot must have been, he instinctively rolled out under the bottom rope to the floor.  Holly raced to his side to help him up.  Bear raced to the ropes and took one last swipe at the escaping Carlton Ritz.  "The right thing," Bear laughed to himself as the two headed out of his range.  "Plus a little payback." Then he turned towards me.  I was still on the rope and was now struggling to get up and away from the Bear with the chair.  What happened next hit me harder than any chairshot.

"Congratulations," Bear said as he held out his hand.  "I am impressed."

"Thanks Bear," I said as I took his hand.   

"Hey," Bear smiled as he helped me up.  "Call me 'Teddy'!" The both of us walked over to the side of the ring and leaned on the ropes to watch Carlton run away with his tail between his legs. 

"This isn't over!"  Carlton screamed as he leaned on Holly's shoulder and faced the ring. "Bear! You'll pay for this! And you!"  He pointed directly at me. "You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over!"  I simply smiled my famous smile at the over used cliché and watched as Carlton and Holly disappeared into the back.

 It took only a moment before it hit me.  I won.  I had overcome so much, made it to the greatest spectacle in sports entertainment, and beat the greatest challenge in my career thus far. I strutted to the center of the ring and, facing the crowd, raised my arms to the sky in triumph, "Great Balls of Fire" again began to play throughout the arena. Somehow, louder and a bit more proudly this time.  As the crowd roared its approval, I knew.  I knew I would be back to this prestigious event, and I knew I would be battling for a title.  Maybe not the title, but a title none the less, either to defend or gain it.  I would be fighting for a title, and I would win.  I would come out on top. I would be a Champion.    


End file.
